Electromechanical actuators create motion in a straight line and are used in a wide range of applications where linear motion is required. Examples of applications for electromechanical actuators include industrial and material testing applications.
In addition to linear motion, when electromechanical actuators are activated heat is created. When the electromechanical actuator is used in connection with applications that are highly sensitive to thermal variation, the heat created by the electromechanical actuator may cause significant interference or errors in any measurements obtained in connection with the electromechanical actuator.
What is needed, therefore, is an electromechanical actuator that reduces any heating effects of the electromechanical actuator.